Vegeta And I
by Just 1 Girl
Summary: Hehe, This is about Vegeta and alot of other dbz charries. wow that sounded wrong 0.o Hehe. I was hyper when i wrote this, so give me a break! This is about how I meet Vegeta and blah blah blah, intresting? yea, i know, READ IT!


1 Vegeta And I  
  
Ragted pg13  
  
AN: The most dangerous mix you could ever possibly make is candy and me. I have no idea how i thought of this. Im hyper, im bored, i finished my homework, so god help me!  
  
Heheh..I hope this is funny, i've never really made anything funny before. But i hope, i hope you like it...hahah...wew...HERE I GO! Watch me mommy!  
  
Disclaim: What are you crazy?! You think I want to own Bulma and chi chi? I dont even want to think about what will happen when they get on PMS! *animie faint* x.x  
  
HERE GOES!  
  
----------Chapter 1: How it all started------------------------------  
  
I growled loudly and threw my paper weight of bozo the clown at the wall. Throwing a tantrum, screaming at the top of my lungs so the whole building could here me.  
  
"HOW AM I SUPPOST TO DIRECT WHEN I HAVE NO ACTORS TO DIRECT!!??"  
  
I fumed and whined, I needed actors! All of the ones i had quit! QUIT! The nerve! The play I had written out looked great! Absolutely wonderful! A big cash prize. And They QUIT! I told my secutary that i was going to go out for lunch.  
  
I slammed the door shut to my white Pinto.(AN: no i do not drive a pinto, my friend does. I drive a crappy 86 Volvo) 'Ah..what a beauty' i thought to myself as i pulled out of the parking lot. I was heading toward my favorite place, Mcdonalds. Maybe i'd get a happy meal this time, those were the best, and cheap too!  
  
I hummed along with Celine Dion, as i waited at the stop light. Looking at the people who were eyeing my truck. I grinned and nodded,  
  
"Yep...i may have lost my actors...but good old Barney here hasnt lost his charm."  
  
I patted Barney's steering wheel. Smirking as his engine purred and gurgled back at me.  
  
When i fanilly got to Mcdonalds, i stood inline, waiting for my turn to order, wondering what kind of toy i would get today.  
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN ITS 55 DOLLARS?! I DIDNT ORDER THAT MUCH!"  
  
"Um, sir..yes you did. You ordered (ah here we go) two cheese burgers, two hamburgers, two large sodas, five extra large french fries, about 10 apple pies and one Mcflury. It all comes to a total of 55 dollars and 81 cents. (Random number, ok?)  
  
I watched as the man growled at the employe, obviously he wasnt going to pay that much for some food. I studied the man closer, he had the weirdest hair in the world! It wasnt a mow hawk, but it stuck straight up, like it was glued that way! How weird. Then i looked down, he was very strong and handsome...and he had a tail, his legs-A TAIL?! I rubbed my eyes and looked again, yep...it looked like a over grown cats tail! But more furry and thick. What a weirdo! My eyes snapped wide open, this was it! My only chance to get an actor! I grinned cleverly to myself and stepped up to the two men.  
  
"Excuse me, Gentlemen. Officer Notrouble here. What seems to be the problem"  
  
I put on my best mean sounding tone and girl could put on, and flashed my ID and a sticker shaped in the form of a badge star. Of course the two men were questioning me, because i was dressed in a buisness suit and not a police women's suit.  
  
"Part time job, ok? Lay off!"  
  
The Weird man spoke up first,  
  
"Officer! Their trying to charge me for something i didnt even order!"  
  
"Oh yea? Whats that?"  
  
"I ordered 8 pies, not 10!"  
  
I blinked, then looked at the scared employe, and nodded...  
  
"why dont you just let this man go?"  
  
"B-but officer, He owes 55 doll-"  
  
"put it on his IOU list, Trust me, your doing a good thing. Bye!"  
  
I Grabbed some the bags and walked out quickly, mentioning for the man to follow me, I stepped in my car and opened the passenger door.  
  
"Get in."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Just do it!"  
  
The man sat down in my car, and i locked the doors, turning to face him.  
  
"I can fly you know..."  
  
I blinked, silent for a while, then just excused that for a joke.  
  
"Right...Whats your name?"  
  
"Why is that your buisness?"  
  
"because i can make you famos, dont you want to be famos?"  
  
"I want to kill Kakarot and become super saiyjin and destroy this weak planet."  
  
"I like your spirit kid, what did you say your name was?"  
  
" I AM NOT A KID YOU WORTHLESS HUMAN BEING! AND MY NAME IS VEGETA, OK?!"  
  
Hmm...what a weird name, must be greek for vegetable. That's probably why he was unstable. Talking about flying and destroying planets. I watched as Vegeta wolf down all the food i had snuck out for him.  
  
"Well, Vegeta, do you act?"  
  
"No, i train."  
  
"have you ever looked into it?"  
  
"No. Why are you asping me wupid wuestions?"(he has food in his mouth, remember)  
  
I made a face as i flicked some of his spittle off my arm, Ugh...how gross. But i wanted this Vegeta anyway. He had a good stubborn attitude, and thats what i was looking for.  
  
"Vegeta, would you be intrested in being in my play?"  
  
Vegeta was silent for a moment, he had a very mean looking glare on his face, and he was glaring at me.  
  
"what does that suppost to mean?"  
  
"well..you can be the star character in my play i wrote, you can be famous...get lost of money so you can pay off your bill for Mcdonalds?"  
  
"I dont need money. How dare they charge the prince of Saiyajins for money. That worthless woman might be intrested.."  
  
"who?"  
  
"Her names woman- i mean Bulma..bulma..uhhh...der.....Briefs."  
  
"THE Bulma Breifs?! YOU KNOW HER?! Oh please can you try to get her in my play! Shes famos!"  
  
"Whatever, ill tell her and she can tell all her weak friends, now can i go?"  
  
"One favor?"  
  
"Grr..LADY YOU ARE GETTING ON MY NERVES!"  
  
I gulped, but pressed forward with my request.  
  
"Can you be in my play? PLEASE!?"  
  
I clung his chest, listening to his heart beat increase. 'Oh wow..he has a nice chest.' I was almost drooling over this man...he was so sexy!  
  
Vegeta blinked and looked down at me, he was very uncomfortable. His cheeks were bright red. Then i felt something furry and soft wrap around my waist and attempt to pull me off.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Fine you ...woman, ill be in your stupid play. As long as i get what i want."  
  
"Oh thank you thank you thank you! You'll get anything! Thank you, you weird unstable boy! Now get out of my car, and take your trash with you!"  
  
"Fuck you."  
  
I blinked as he tore through the top of my car, leaving a huge hole in the roof of Barney. I growled.  
  
"What a jerk! Im so sorry barney. I know hes mean. His name stands for Vegatable, isnt that intresting? Hes very unstable too. Lets get you fixed up, huh?"  
  
  
  
How was that, should I continue? Heh, it seems funny to me. I hope it is for you. IDEAS ARE WELCOME! Im still trying to think about who will be in it and what the play is going to be about. So, ideas people, ideas!  
  
Hehe Please review, i wanna know how this was! 


End file.
